Songs of Us
by TheDarkFairy
Summary: Series of unrelated one-shots according to an iPod shuffle challenge. SM/RW
1. Chapter 1

This is a song shuffle that I decided to try. I don't know how long this will be up, but please, let me know if you like it. I might go over the ten songs. This is my first fanfic, so I request reviews.

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward!**

**4. Do ten of these and then post them.**

* * *

**Together We'll Ring in the New Year**

I downed another drink. The smooth liquid burned its way down my throat, warming my stomach. My vision was already becoming hazy.

The lights were glowing; the people in the room were happy and smiling, milling around. I hate them all. I should have stayed home. I shouldn't have come; right now all I want is to hurt them all.

Why did I come? I was trying to figure it out when I saw her. Her silver dress sparkling in the light, her bright red lipstick matching her hair, which was pulled back in a loose but elegant ponytail, some tendrils slipping out in front. She was beautiful. My eyes travelled to the wine glass in her left hand. And there it was; the giant diamond ring that would forever haunt me.

People started counting down then. "Ten, nine, eight," I stood up, "Seven, six, five, four," I walked to the bar station, "Three, two, one- Happy New Year!" Everyone in the room screamed. They all started hugging each other; some were ringing in the New Year with kisses. My glance shifted back to her, where she was kissing her fiancé.

I looked at the bartender. "Another whiskey, please."


	2. Chapter 2

**Things I'll Never Say**

"What do you want?" He asks me as if it's so simple.

_I want you_, I want to say. _I want to hold you, and be with you and I know it's stupid and I know it can't happen because you're you and I'm me, but I think that we could be good for each other and I think we could make this work. I think you're worth everything that I'd have to go through to be with you. I want to eventually marry you._

I don't say any of that. Instead I just pull at my shirt nervously. "It doesn't matter. Why should it matter to you?"

"It doesn't," he says simply and my hopes are crushed. "But I'd still like to know."

I look up at him and start stuttering unintelligibly. My tongue has gone dry and I can't make the words come out. He can't like me. He hates me, right?

Finally, sick of feeling like this, I say, "I want you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Haligh, Haligh, a Lie Haligh**

She always told me she'd take care of me. She said that she understood me, that I am not my father, or even worse, my grandfather. But I know now that those were lies.

My friend told me one day. He had seen her with another guy, and it wasn't one of her many cousins. I wanted to die.

I ran my hands through my hair, over and over thinking that if I kept this up, my hair would fall out eventually.

I remember the first time she told me she loved me. We were in London, school had been let out for the winter holidays and we had met up in the City. It was a perfect day, the wind nipping at our faces, turning hers a rosy red.

I should have known this would happen. We had been growing apart. I used to know her so well. I could read anything that she did. She was an open book to me. Now it's like she's just an acquaintance.

So, I broke up with her. It might have been the worse decision of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sell your soul**

I watch her, trying to hide how I've broken her spirit once again. She's so easy to torment. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her perfect lips, and deep eyes. I hate the curve of her waist. I hate her tousled brassy hair.

Ever since my parents died, I had been raised my grandfather, Lucius. He forced me to be like this. Do not tolerate mudbloods. Do not befriend blood traitors, especially Weasleys. Purebloods rule all.

I can't keep doing this though. Every time I hurt her, I kill myself a little. They just want to hurt everything they don't agree with. If I try to go against him again, I will be killed. I can still feel his boot on my neck from the last time I spoke out. It's cutting off my air, asphyxiating me. I can't keep doing this. I tried to scream out, but to no avail. He was crushing my windpipe. I want it to end.

She looks up at me, and I catch her eyes. They look at me as if they can see my soul, as if she wants to save me. But she can't. No one will be able to get me back. I hate her, because I know no other emotion. It's the only thing I have. It's my best and only friend, and I will treasure that long after I have forgotten about her.

* * *

I'm sorry so many of these are kind of depressing. I've got a bunch written and so far I can't see this changing anytime soon, but for the next one that I write, I will try to make it pure fluff and happiness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Clean Breaks**

"Can we still be friends?"

"Sorry, no." I look at her confused and hurt face. She couldn't figure out why I was breaking up with her. I believe in clean breaks. Get out before you get too attached. "We just need to leave this behind," I say.

She reaches for my hand, but I pull it away fast, while averting my gaze and avoiding eye contact. I can't let her change my mind. I can't fall in love with her. "Scorpius," she says. I finally look her in the eye and she reaches for my hand again, and this time I let her have it.

As soon as her warm skin touches mine, I'm trapped again. Every embrace, every kiss, every touch we've ever shared comes rushing back to me and I know she's ruined my clean break. I already love her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hold Me Down**

_Just try to stay clean._ The words on the paper were mocking me. They just made me want to shoot up again.

In the middle of the night she left. She left and only left this fucking letter to explain herself. _I'm sorry_. The two worst fucking words in fucking existence. Hugo's coming by on Saturday to get her stuff, so I can't be here. Not only does she leave, but now she wants me to, as well.

She's the only reason I'm still alive. She's my everything. She's my everything, yet I _hold her down_. That's fucked up right there. She loves me, but _I hold her down_.

She didn't know how to tell me, so she wrote me a letter. She didn't know how to tell me, yet she says everything perfectly.

She left me. She left me with a soon to be empty apartment, what promises to be disdainful looks from her brother, and an urge to get high and forget everything, not to mention the fact that now I have to cancel our double date. Perfect.

I hold her down.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kissin' U**

Sparks were flying. His kiss was lighting my whole body on fire, slowing down time and making nothing else in the world matter.

He reached for my skirt, pulling it up a bit, never breaking the kiss. I never knew anything could make me feel this good before. I don't know if I can trust him, but every time I kiss him, it feels right.

My top was off now, thrown somewhere on the floor, forgotten. I've never let anyone get this far before, I've always been careful not to end up heartbroken and hurt, but I'm not about to stop this now, so I let my guard down.

I always told myself that I would wait until I was absolutely sure I was ready- my skirt was at my feet- but now feels fine. It feels good. I can second guess and think later. So I do. I shut my brain off and let the passion take over, because that's what I feel like doing whenever he kisses me.


	8. Chapter 8

**You Really Got a Hold on Me**

I don't like him. His name constantly echoes through my head, but I don't like him.

Today he sabotaged my potion in class. He almost cost me that grade. He taunts me and teases me in public, but when we're alone, his kisses make me come back to him again. He has a part of me. I don't like him, but I love him.

When I was young, whenever my mom got mad at my dad, she would say, "Ronald, I may love you, but I do not have to like you right now." I never understood what she meant by that until him.

Sometimes I wish I could leave him. I don't want him, I need him- I'm addicted to him. In the end though, I know I can't be without him. All I need is for him to hold me. When he holds me, I know I'll stay.

* * *

Hey, so I just realized that I never gave credit where credit is due. I'm doing that now.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related. I do not own the songs I've been using. People who own things here are:

JK Rowling  
probably WB, and possibly other companies  
Motion City Soundtrack (for Together We'll Ring in the New Year, and for Hold Me Down)  
Avril Lavigne (Things I'll Never Say)  
Bright Eyes (Haligh, Haligh, a Lie, Haligh)  
Hollywood Undead (Sell Your Soul)  
Dashboard Confessional (Clean Breaks)  
Miranda Cosgrove (Kissin' U)  
She & Him (You Really Got a Hold On Me)


	9. Chapter 9

**I Want You So Bad I Can't Breathe**

She bends over her cauldron and it's like my mind goes blank. Looking at that arse, I can't think. She sits down and her skirt hikes up a little. My breath falters. I want her so badly.

It all started in February. It was unusually warm for that time of year, so rather than the usual snow, it was drizzling out. She was outside with her friends in her little raincoat, her hair all tousled and appealing. Her cheeks were flushing rosy from the cold. That's when the fantasies started.

I want her so bad I shake. I think about taking her in classrooms bending her over desks, in the joint common room on the couches, on a table in the great hall… so many places. I just wish she would let me. I wish she would say yes.

**

* * *

**This song is by OK Go.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sparks Fly**

"I can see through you, you know." My eyebrows furrowed, but I didn't say anything. He's the only one that gets into me. "I know you still want me."

I looked into his gray eyes and saw a hurricane of emotions in there. I recognized desire, lust, passion, and something that was unmistakably affection, and my stomach started flipping and lights went off behind my eyes. Just looking at him gives me a physical reaction.

I remember when we first started this. He blew me over with his passion. I was helpless to his intentions, not that I wanted to stop him anyway. I should have stayed away from him, he's always been so reckless, and it's almost dangerous for me. Our parents' could find out. My day would hurt him if he knew, but he doesn't seem to care.

Our first kiss was exhilarating. If I got butterflies and saw fireworks from just looking into his eyes, then what his kiss does to me is indescribable. So I went ahead and let him entrap me in a secret relationship. And when I'm with him, I forget that I'm supposed to hate him, that he's a bad idea. But now this should end.

"We can't keep doing this. I can't keep lying to everyone."

Something in his eyes changed then. I must have been better than he ever expected, because the next thing he said was, "then let's not".

"Excuse me?"

"Let's tell everyone. I want people to know I love you." Then I saw sparks once again. I was grinning. He loves me.

* * *

Song by Taylor Swift. I hope you guys like this one. I'm not really sure how I feel about it, but it's got a happier feeling to it, and I felt like I needed something like it here.


	11. Chapter 11

**Mistakes We Knew We Were Making**

We were both nervous, shifting our feet. I was pulling at my clothes, he was running a hand through his hair; we both avoided eye contact.

He finally spoke. "So, we just pretend this never happened, right?"

"Right," I agreed quickly. We had been stupid. We had gotten drunk and slept together. The whole time we were together, I had the nagging thought in the back of my head that told me it was a mistake. I ignored that voice (it sounded a lot like my father, so ignoring it was easy to do). The next morning the truth set in for both of us. With fuzzy memories, some embarrassment, a bit of confusion, and a lot of disgust, we pieced back together the night before.

A couple weeks and some major avoiding later, the unthinkable happened. We had a pregnancy scare. That fortunately turned out to be a false alarm, but it affected us both greatly. If it had been positive, I would have been killed. My father would never have let come home again. Not only would I be pregnant at sixteen, but I would also be carrying what he would consider Satan's spawn.

We had gotten the results of the pregnancy test back yesterday and we now were discussing what would happen between us. I was afraid we wouldn't be able to go back to how things were between us before, but that clearly wasn't a concern of his.

"Good," he said. "So, I can keep on hating you, and you can continue hating me, and life goes on.

I just nod, but apparently that was enough of a response for him, because he then swiftly exits the broom-closet we were hiding out in. Once he's gone, I let out a sign of relief. No one had to know anything.

* * *

Mistakes We Knew We Were Making by Straylight Run

I'm sorry if this one isn't completely flowing or if it has errors. It's late, but I was just struck by inspiration while listening to music and wanted to write it. Let me know what you think :)


	12. Chapter 12

**We Went for a Ride**

The wind was blowing in my hair, the sun was setting behind us and everything was calm. I had borrowed my granddad's convertible tonight, not the most sensible car for England, but it was fun all the same, especially on a late summer evening.

I glanced at the blonde boy sitting passenger next to me and my heart lurched. I would miss him when I left. I reached for his hand, and squeezed as if I would never let go.

"It's only a year," he told me that as if he knew I needed comforting in that moment. "Only a year, and then we can be together again. And of course we'll write during that time. It's only a year." At this point I'm not sure if he's trying to convince me or himself that a year is not that long.

His consolations didn't work entirely though. I was still nervous and heartbroken, not because he'd broken my heart, no, because I knew that there was a year until I can see him again, and a year might as well have been forever for us.

"And what if you find some gorgeously stunning new girl while I'm away? What if the distance proves too much for you?" I asked unsure.

"It would never happen," he said back. He said it so surely that I couldn't help but believe him, and for the first time that night, I smiled.

The sun was down then and we had to get back to reality, but I couldn't help but wish for something- a red light, a traffic jam, anything- to prolong that night, because I knew that once morning came, he would be on the train back to Hogwarts, and I would be on my way to Beauxbatons, the school my parents decided to ship me off to when they found out who my boyfriend is.

* * *

Fefe Dobson.


	13. Chapter 13

**City**

Sitting on top of a skyscraper in London, the young lovers watched as the fire consumed the city they once loved.

It had to be done. With the steady uprising of the neo-death eaters, they had reached their last straw. The new group was worse than those they were named after. They took Voldemort's practices and intensified them, threatening, torturing, and killing more. Billions of people have died for what most now believe is a lost cause.

They heard sirens from the muggle fire departments filling the night. The lights were flashing and more shouts could be heard as the magical fire spread.

They started the fire in the Ministry of Magic. Her dear friend went into the ministry and started it- no one knows if she made it out alive. Others started fires around the building, at every entrance and exit. It could be put out, but it would most likely be left by the ministry officials, who would rather save their own necks, than make an effort to help others.

Their goal was not to kill, but to be a symbol of rebellion and a sign of some much needed hope. Most people would make it out alive, however, the ministry was corrupt; it fell to the neo-death eaters ages ago, causing her a majority of her family to go into hiding. They created a new organization, one much like the Order of the Phoenix, called Dumbledore's Army. The name was taken from a rebellious group her uncle and parents started during the last war.

The lovers followed the fire with their eyes. From as high up as they were, it looked unreal. The lights made it look so pretty. They watched as people- wizards and muggles alike- ran from the fire, evacuating their homes. Some were dragging small children along behind them, others were running in groups. It was chaos.

A gust of wind blew, fanning her orange hair out behind her, making it mimic the flames in front of her, bringing ashes and smoke up to their perch above the world. They watched it burn. A skyscraper fell; their eyes followed it as it crashed to the ground, knowing that this had to be done.

* * *

This one might not make much sense, but its an idea I've actually been working with for a while and this might one day make it into a full story. If that does happen, it will be written differently and will be explained more.

City by Hollywood Undead


	14. Chapter 14

**MFEO Pt. 2: You Can Breathe**

She waited for me in the parking lot in a torrential downpour. It was like the world was ending, the rain coming down hard and fast, the steam rising up off the paved street.

"You should have told me you were coming. I would have come to get you so you didn't have to walk through this," I told her from inside the vehicle.

She just shrugged and said, "The rain's the rain. I needed the air." She was shivering, her lips were blue, and her wet clothes were now almost transparent and clinging to her.

"Get in." I directed her into my car. It wasn't much- I didn't use it often and I don't understand how muggles can stand to use them every day, but she got in and once she did I grabbed her hands. They were freezing. I cranked up the heat and turned to her.

"I don't understand us," she said. My hand grazed her face, trailing my fingers down her jaw. I leaned in slowly and kissed her.

"I don't either," I whispered, then kissed her again. Our kissing lead to touching, which lead to rolling the seats back and steaming up the car windows as our bodies moved together. We didn't find answers that evening, but we knew that one more night like that wouldn't kill us.

**

* * *

**Hey, so if anyone is reading this, I would really appreciate it if you told me** which of these drabbles are your favorites and which you like least in a review. **Even if it's just the title or the chapter number in a review, it would be really helpful (although, I would like an explanation, I won't push it). Because I know which I like and which I don't like, but I really want to know what the readers think. It would really help my writing. Thanks :)

Jack's Mannequin.


	15. Chapter 15

**Nicest Thing**

He has so many girls; I just want to be his favorite. No, not just his favorite, his only. I want him to love me, to know me. He's the nicest thing I've ever seen, I just wish I was for him. I wish that he loved my smile, my style. I wish that I was his reason for living, for even existing in the first place.

I wish I thrilled and confused him and he couldn't figure me out, that I was a puzzle he couldn't solve, but he always wanted to try anyway.

I wish that he had a favorite beauty mark of mine, one that he secretly loved because it was hidden in a place that only he could see, where no one else would know about it.

I wish that he needed me. I wish that he knew when I was upset, and that he'd hold my hand and tell me we'd get through whatever it is together. I wish that he knew me so well that he'd know that when I asked for two sugars in my tea, I really meant three.

I wish that he was as desperately in love with me as I am with him. I wish that my not being with him was the reason he couldn't sleep at night, that he couldn't eat, that his heart was breaking. I wish that I was the last thing on his mind when he went to sleep at night, and the first thing he thought of in the morning.

Most of all, though, I wish we could be something.

* * *

Kate Nash.


	16. Chapter 16

**Stars and Boulevards**

"You're leaving." It wasn't a question, but a statement. It's the voice I hear every night in my dreams. Always the same conversation, the last one we had before I left.

"I have to go. They think I did it. They think I'm just like those people." Those people, my family.

"Running away will just make you look guiltier," she pointed out wisely, her knees dragged to her chest, her arms encircling her legs, her cheek resting on her knees. Her wavy hair of fire was cascading down until it was tickling her toes.

"I have to go," I say. "I'll come back, I promise" Those last words I spoke haunt me. I feel like I'll never get to go back. I'll never see her again. She was right. I just look exceptionally guilty now.

I dread waking up in the mornings. I just want to live forever with her in my dreams, but morning always finds its way, and when the sunrise comes, she goes, and it's back to reality. Back to the days of pain and the nights of drinks that just make me more depressed. Back to wanting to hear her voice just once more but knowing that it's too dangerous. Back to being on my own, alone

* * *

Augastana


End file.
